Books and Specters
by atherapyrata
Summary: Lyra Pelletier is a Scrap. In the world of Valoian, there isn't much of an option to be anything else. Either submit your freedom to Moenus, or be considered the slum and uneducated folk of this world. The human world resides next to the supernatural world peacefully. Until an heir decided to side with the Scraps and is taken to the human world to be punished and Lyra must save her
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Shrieking and blood-curdling screams echoed through the Hamblin household, breaking the silence of a peaceful, membership neighbourhood.

"IT'S A BIGLART! HOW DID IT GET IN HERE?" A teenage girl stood up, running away from the long creature that appeared at the middle of the room. Many long green arms stick out of the hard back of the Biglart. Black and red eyes covered the front and each separately scanned the dining room filled with terrified people. Everyone was wearing some sort of formal wear adorned with glittering, expensive accessories and their Class weapons at their sides.

"Don't worry, it is merely a Biglart, a Class A creature. Nothing a Rank A cannot defeat." A young man with an arrogant look stood up, quickly pulling out the beautiful pistols at his side. Before he can fire, the Biglart jumped on him, impaling him with an arm, knocking the guns out of his hands.

"W-wha? What is this?!" The man looked desperately at the frozen audience. "Why aren't you helping?" Snapping out of their shock, a few people stepped out feebly, raising their weapons at the Biglart. Whipping it's arm out, the being grabbed and flung them across the room.

Reaching for one of his pistols, he fired a few shots at the Biglart, but it just dented it's hard shell. Carefully, it snatched the necklace around his neck, it's pendant the symbol of the Hamblin house. "Finally." It growled.

"It talked…? An illusion! You are an Illusionist." The young man became smug as he realized that this isn't a Biglart. "Of course! How else would a Biglart be this powerful? Now I, the head of Hamblin shall de-" Before he could finish his sentence, his was ripped off by the arms of the Biglart.


	2. Chapter 1

Lyra ran her fingers over the pendants lined on the velvet box. _House of Perodi, House of Papilo, House of Tipes, House of Caulae and House of Hamblin._ One more until we have them all.

This is Valoian. A world with magic, guilds, houses and ranks. Everyone has power. Everyone does their part in building and protecting this world. Magic, Clash, Range, Heal/Support and Tank, we are to help and battle with each other, building Guilds. But not everyone has the equal amount of power. Most of the people in this world have a Membership to Moenus Headquarters, which grants them access to education, weapons, land and brand-named stores. But they would be registered into the system and every move they make would be recorded. Everyone who isn't a member is considered barbaric, powerless, _Scrap._

"Lyra! You're back! And you got the pendant all alone too, it's as if we aren't needed at all!" A short girl ran down the wooden stairs of the wooden building stopping when she reached Lyra, glaring at her with sharp blue eyes. She reached Lyra's shoulder, her hair was blonde and short, curling in at her chin. As a Class A Cleric, she donned white and gold robes with a matching headgear that had a cross on it. At her waist, is her weapon, a cross shaped wand.

Lyra turned around, smiling. "Sorry Eris, the House of Hamblin is known to be a weak house, I didn't think I needed anyone else to help." She walked to the map in the middle of the room, staring intently at it. "However, I need everyone's help on this one. It's the last one, Moenus would be expecting us."

The guild room was humongous, circular and wooden, with wide, curve stairs at the back of the room that lead to the rooms upstairs, a beautiful table with maps in the middle of the room, an oval, wooden door at the front, and a shimmering pond on the left wall the size of an elephant that contained knowledge that the guild members put in.

"What house is it?" Eris asked, leaning over the map.

"House of Conment." Lyra answered, frowning. She was tall and wispy, with curly, long and pale blonde hair, with unnatural red eyes. Donning a blue dress with wavy design and a pink bow at the collar. A matching jester hat sat on her head, bells ringing every time her head moved. Lyra is a Class 0 Illusionist, the most powerful rank. Her weapon is a blue spectre that she always held in her gloved hands. "The most powerful middle-Membership house, along with the Moenus."

"I don't expect them to send their best people. They wouldn't sacrifice their elite for us _Scraps._ " A tall, lean male walked through the door. "They wouldn't even evacuate the house." He said lazily. " _Why should we miss our family time for a few Scraps. Absolute non-sense! They couldn't be over Rank B."_ He mimicked Missie Conment's high-pitched voice.

"Kurtis, we easily defeated the other houses, even Tipes' and they seriously aren't sending the Elite? I don't think so." Lyra replied, rolling her eyes.

"We all know that the Moenus can't face the fact that a few Scraps are able to take middle-Membership pendants _and_ kill their strongest fighter. Their pride is too much, even I am appalled." Kurtis ran his dark hand through his dark brown-purple hair and spun his purple-blue cape, showing off. His weapon, a black, gold and green sword hanging at his side, a Class S Templar. Kurtis has black eyes with intricate purple wisps. Unnatural. All of them are.

Eris snorted. "As if, I think that they're playing it smart. We wouldn't be expecting the best of the best, so they would be sending them. Them BAM we were caught off guard and defeated." She explained, getting excited.

Lyra looked at Eris, smiling softly. "No, they wouldn't. Moenus thinks we are arrogant, stupid. Kurtis is right, there's no point of bringing the elite for a few scraps."

"Ha!" Kurtis grinned. "Lyra said I was right!" Sticking his tongue out at a glowering Eris. She cracked her knuckled, throwing a punch at the teasing male and starting a small wrestle on the ground.

Lyra groaned, then glared at the fighting pair. "We're going to bring everyone, call them."

As soon as Kurtis and Eris were out the door, Lyra ran towards the pond, her belled shoes clinging. "Vibrante Lacus, _Vibrante Lacus,_ tell me, show me Temperance E. Vela!" The pond warped and swirled, then cleared to show a beautiful woman with curly, brown hair that faded to white around the edges. Her beautiful green eyes were cloudy as she twirled and spun her blades. _Blade Wielder, Rank 0_. Temperance was stunning, especially when she danced, her red top stopped above her abdomen, with white frills and wrapped around her neck. White sleeves adorned with red and gold designs started above her elbows and stopped at her wrists, hiding extra daggers and blades. Red and gold harem pants swished and matched her skirt that turned when she did. At her feet were red sandals that let her dance with ease.

"Temperance…" Lyra said softly, her heart aching. She fell to her knees as she watched her old friend was forced to waste her power. "I'm coming, I promise I'll help you." As if heard, Temperance turned towards Lyra, her eyes sad as if saying ' _It's impossible.'_

"No, no, I almost have all the pendant. One more, and all the Middle Houses will fall. Then we will all be equal, then you would be free!" Lyra said. "It'll be okay again, we'll be together again!" Temperance's eyes cleared a little, revealing that she is merely acting. Flashing anger, she turned away from Lyra, continuing to dance as the pond died down.

* * *

The first time she was told to dance she danced in a throne room. Huge windows that reached the ceiling showed her the beautiful metropolis of Parvium, the centre of Valoian. The room was main gold, the walls designed with floral designs, the floor a creamy, cold marble and a chandelier at the centre of the ceiling. She danced until her feet hurt, until she was so exhausted she finally collapsed, her blades falling beside her. Desperate, Temperance looked at the other clan heirs. They looked at her, smirking and sneering.

"What? Tired already? You weren't this easily worn out when you were fighting along with that Scrap bitch." Lucian Najera, a silver haired man grinned. He leaned forwards on his gold throne, grinning manically. "Keep dancing, puppy."

Temperance looked up, glowering. "No, I'm done. Deal with your hard-on some other way." She stood up, using her blades to help her up and turned, limping towards the giant double doors.

Lucian sighed and flicked his hand, muttering under his breath. " _Binding Glory."_ Ropes of darkness whipped from his blood red and black sword and latched around the running girl. Tired, she raised her blades and tried cutting the ropes.

"You know well that we are at the same level." She growled, cutting the darkness. But the more she cut, the faster they mended, relentless at attacking her.

"Yes, but you think you would be able to fight after dancing for so long?" Lucian flung Temperance's blades out of her hands. "I don't think so. Now, you've been a bad, bad girl, what should I do?" He tapped his chin, pretending to think as the trapped girl struggled against her restraints. "Ah! I know!" He grinned at the other heirs. They returned the grin, stepping back as he unsheathed his sword.

 _"Dead Silence Formation."_ He muttered, drawing an intricate pattern in the air with his sword. Then slamming it onto the floor in front of him. The room shook then started cracking from the sword, in one perfect line it started to crack and turn into a pentagon, with writing and foreign letters around. Purple light shone from the cracks, and Temperance stilled, her bright eyes turning dull.

" _Come and get her…_

 _...Lyra."_


End file.
